


Replacement

by TaleaCorven



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Blood, Crying, Dubious Consent, First Time, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Kayfabe Compliant, Kissing, M/M, Puppy Play, Rough Sex, Sad, Unrequited Love, partly Crossdressing, temporary mean!heath
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-26
Updated: 2017-01-27
Packaged: 2018-09-20 02:35:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9471590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaleaCorven/pseuds/TaleaCorven
Summary: Heath is stressed and vents his frustration on Adam. Until he goes too far one day...





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is more or less just an introduction to the actual story in chapter 2.
> 
> This chapter is set in February 2016.

Adam was in love with Heath and wanted him so badly. But Heath was married. So he knew he had no chance. One evening he was sitting on his hotel bed, scrolling through Heath's pics on his cell phone, when he suddenly realized something: Heath loved his dog!

He put his phone on his nightstand and looked to the other bed. His friend was also busy with his phone.

"Hey, Heathy baby..." Adam said.

"Huh?" The ginger looked up, a strand of his hair fell into his face. He looked tired... _and adorable,_ Adam thought.

"Do you miss your dog when you're on the road?"

"Boodah?" Heath smiled happily. "Yeah. He's a good boy. I miss him."

Adam smiled back and crawled out of his bed, on his hands and knees. "I can be your dog," he offered and sat up and begged in front of Heath's bed.

Heath chuckled. "Ya serious?"

Adam jumped on his bed and lay down on Heath's lower legs for a moment. "I can warm you."

Then he jumped down again and wandered to Heath's bag – again on his hands and knees. He grabbed a protein bar with his mouth and carried it to his friend. Heath watched him curiously, took the bar and put it on his nightstand.

"See? I'm a good dog," Adam said and let his tongue hang out of his mouth until Heath patted him on the head. Then he climbed back on the bed and licked the face of the other man before he quickly backed away. _Had he gone too far now?_   But Heath just laughed. _That's why he loved him!_

"I hope you don't expect me to take you for a walk?" the ginger asked amusedly.

"No, I... I just want to sleep at the foot of your bed."

"You're too big for that!"

"Then we need to take a double bed next time," Adam suggested.

Heath stared at him. "You really wanna go through with that?"

"Yes!"

"Well..." Heath thought about it. "Sometimes my feet are cold..." Adam cocked his head in a hopeful way. "I guess we can try," Heath decided. "Just remind me the next time we check in."

Of course Adam was going to do that.

From then on Adam became Heath's dog. They didn't tell anyone else about it and only played _the game_ when they were alone in their hotel room. Adam usually slept on Heath's legs, on top of the blanket. One night he tried to sneak next to his friend, but Heath kicked in his face then. Adam wasn't sure if he did it on purpose, though, or if he was already asleep. The ginger often tossed and turned in sleep.

It was uncomfortable to curl up at the foot of the bed - and if there was only one blanket, it was also cold. But Adam was happy to be so close to the man he loved, to sleep in the same bed.

However, now he wondered if he should have asked _'Do you miss your wife?'_ instead.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Yes, Heath is an asshole in this chapter - but not the whole time.)
> 
> This chapter is set in March/April 2016.

"Heathy baby..." Adam nudged the left leg of the other man.

Heath was sitting on the double bed and checked his Twitter messages. He looked up from his phone.

"Is there anything you miss even more than your dog?" Adam asked.

The ginger didn't have to think about that for long. "My kids!" he answered without hesitation.

"What about your wife?"

"Of course I miss Beulah. Why do you ask?"

Adam sat up and looked at him with puppy eyes. "I've been a good dog, right?"

"Yeah...?" Heath answered and lifted an eyebrow.

"So I deserve a promotion. I could be your wife when we travel together."

Heath laughed shortly before he realized that his friend seemed to be serious. Of course he'd known that the puppy play could also have a sexual connotation. But they'd never done anything like that. Adam hadn't even licked him again after the first time.

"You don't have tits or a vagina," he spat out.

"My ass is better. And I could buy a strap-on breast form if that is what you want."

"Yeah, that's what I want," Heath repeated in a sarcastic tone.

But then he thought about it. It wasn't easy to be on the road over 300 days a year. Sometimes he really wished for more than masturbation in the shower. However, he definitely didn't want to cheat on Beulah with another woman. It would be something else with a male friend, though, because he didn't have _feelings_ for him, right?

"I think from now on we should take separate beds again," he finally said.

Adam was shocked. "No, I'm... I'm sorry. I'll be your dog again..."

Heath lifted his hand and interrupted him. "I did not say _no."_

The other man was confused but didn't dare to ask more questions. He thought, _it was worth a try._

One week later they shared a room again - this time with two single beds. Heath was frustrated. They had lost another match. It had started so well with the Social Outcasts; they'd actually won some matches. But then his losing streak had kicked in again. _It wasn't his fault! He was a good leader!_

Adam had gone ahead and said he would take a shower in the hotel. When Heath arrived later, his friend was kneeling on his bed - almost completely naked. However, he wore the strap-on breasts he had bought a few days ago. He had not only shaved his face but his whole body. Heath looked at him shortly and then dropped his bag next to his own bed before he sat down on it.

Adam was preparing himself and had just pressed his third finger in his asshole. "I'm ready for you," he said a moment later, pulled out his fingers and turned around to lie on his back.

Heath undressed silently, although he was trembling. He'd never slept with a man before. But he was pissed. Pissed about the downward spiral of his career. Pissed that he was only able to see his wife a few days a month. Pissed that he couldn't afford a better life for his kids. He needed something to _relax,_ and Adam was obviously willing to offer himself.

Heath took a deep breath, dimmed the lights and grabbed the condom from Adam's nightstand. He could see that his friend was also nervous. But he didn't have enough mental energy left to take care of that. With shaking hands, he put on the condom and then took the tube of lube that lay close to Adam's right hand.

The other man spread his legs for him, and Heath positioned himself between them. He leaned forward to touch the fake boobs for a moment. They felt pretty realistic. _He could do this._ After he had taken another deep breath, he lubed himself. Then he slowly pushed into his friend. Adam arched his back and moaned quietly. Heath didn't want to hear it. It was okay, though, as long as he didn't become louder.

Adam's ass was tight. So Heath waited a moment before he started to move. But then he was surprised how good it felt to fuck his friend. It was too dark for him to see that Adam bit his fist to suppress his noises. Heath never asked him if he was okay because he thought his friend would tell him if anything was wrong.

After a while, Heath knew he was close to orgasm. However, he didn't say it. For some reason he thought it would be embarrassing to talk right now. Adam was silent, too. So he just continued to thrust into the other man until he came. Then he pulled out of him, removed the condom and threw it into the trash can close to the bed.

Only now Adam put his hand on his dick and moved it along his shaft. Heath didn't wait for him and went to the bathroom to take a shower. Afterwards, he just returned to his own bed and slept.

They didn't talk about it, but they repeated this in the next few weeks. The ginger always waited for Adam to get ready. Then he fucked him until he came. Heath didn't care about his friend's orgasm. Most of the time he was the one who came first. He thought Adam jerked off while he was in the shower after that. _Good_ – he didn't need to see it.

Sometimes Adam didn't do that, though. Sometimes he only waited until Heath went to the bathroom, and then he just slipped under the covers and tried to sleep. Sometimes it hurt a little. Heath yanked his hair when Adam was on his knees and Heath took him from behind. However, Adam was sure that Heath never hurt him on purpose. They were friends after all, right? The ginger was just stressed.

But this was not what Adam wanted. He'd hoped for gentle touching, kissing and sleeping next to each other. Still, it was better than nothing. He was close to him, Heath was inside him and for a moment they were connected.

Adam hated the strap-on breast form. He had to use a bigger bag to carry it around all the time. One time a security officer at the airport asked him about it, and it was one of the most mortifying moments in his life.

However, it was the only _part of him_ that Heath really liked to touch. The ginger always tried to avoid unnecessary physical contact when they slept with each other, and he never touched Adam's dick or balls. Of course he didn't. He was thinking of Beulah when they had sex.

 

* * *

 

Heath had a lot of dreams lately, nightmares, memories. He remembered how his tag team with Justin had failed and how he had blamed his best friend for it. He remembered how sad Justin had looked when he'd broken up with him, told him that it was _his_ fault and that _he_ held him down.

He remembered every loss he'd had with 3MB. 3MB – that had been _his_ group, the first time he'd been a real leader. He'd failed his friends. The day Drew and Jinder had been released, something had died in Heath.

He knew, if he had been a better leader, his friends could have been still around.

And now everything seemed to repeat. If the Social Outcasts couldn't get more wins, Adam, Bo and Curtis could be the next ones to be fired.

When Heath thought about that, he felt dizzy and like he couldn't breathe. The thought seemed to strangle him. That's why he needed distraction. That's why he needed someone like Adam to do this for him. That's why he couldn't be considerate right now.

WrestleMania was coming soon, and Heath had been long enough in the company to know what that meant. Shortly after the PPV there would be a list with the released superstars on the WWE homepage. He wasn't sure if he could bear losing his new friends the same way as his bandmates.

 

* * *

 

Adam had lost every one of his matches in the last few weeks, and today was no different. That's why Heath decided to punish him. Adam had to understand that he had to fight - fight for their group, their friendship and for himself.

When they were back in their hotel room and they both undressed, Heath was tensed up. This time he couldn't wait. As soon as Adam knelt on his bed and started to push one lubed finger inside him, Heath grabbed a condom and rolled it on. Then he jumped onto the bed and grasped Adam's neck to press his face into the pillow.

Adam was shocked and confused. Heath had never done that before; he'd always waited patiently. Adam didn't know what to do or say. So he just pulled his finger out, and that seemed to be what Heath had wanted from him. The ginger let go of his neck - but only to quickly lube his dick and then thrust into the other man.

It hurt like hell. Adam saw stars for a moment, and then he could taste the blood that was running down from the bite marks on his fist. Something definitely felt wrong when Heath continued to fuck his unprepared ass. Adam wondered if he should tell him to stop. His friend would probably understand that it was serious because he'd never asked him that before.

But then Adam started to feel dizzy. It was as if he left his body and watched them from above. He'd had this state of mind before – sometimes when they'd had sex. Although it had never been as intense as now.

For a while he wondered if he was dying, but then he felt Heath pulling out of him. Obviously he'd come, and Adam felt guilty that he'd missed it. He never missed Heath's orgasms, his happiest moments.

Heath felt strange, as if he had done something terrible. It had been different this time. Of course it had - he hadn't given Adam enough time to prepare. But there had been something else. It had felt... _wet?_

He shook his head. His friend would have told him if anything had been wrong. Heath threw the condom away and went to the bathroom. Before he could enter the shower, he froze because he suddenly realized his right hand was not only covered in lube but also in something... red. _No! That couldn't be..._

Heath ran back to the other room and switched on the light. Adam was still lying prone, his arms under his head on the pillow. Heath's heart almost stopped when he saw the blood between the legs of his friend.

"Adam?" he asked with a wobbly voice. His friend turned around and sucked air between his teeth when a sharp pain shot through his body.

"Are... are you okay?" Heath knew it was a stupid question, but he couldn't think clearly. _'What have I done? What have I done?'_ His thoughts were racing and he felt strangled again.

Adam looked down, and it seemed like he hadn't known about the blood until now. He looked back at Heath, and his eyes filled with tears. "Do you hate me so much?"

At that very moment Heath wanted to die. "I... I don't hate you. I'm sorry. I didn't want this to happen." He knew he had to do something. "I'll take you to the hospital."

Adam shook his head.

"Don't worry about the bills. I'll pay for everything," Heath told him.

But Adam objected, "Heath, it's not necessary. Just let me rest for a while. It will heal on its own."

Heath looked at the stained sheets again. There seemed to be so much blood. "Are you sure?"

Adam nodded. "Pretty sure."

Finally, Heath started to cry. "I'm so sorry. I didn't want to hurt you. I... I..." He stopped. "Do you want to take a shower? I'll help you."

"That's not a good idea," Adam said. "Blood clotting takes longer under warm water. That's why people slash their wrists in a bathtub."

Heath was distraught. _Why was Adam talking about suicide now?_

"But _you_ should take a shower," his friend suggested.

"No, I..."

"Please," Adam interrupted him. "I'd like to be alone for a moment."

He lied. He was scared and wasn't sure if it would really heal on its own. But he was too ashamed to go to the hospital. Someone could leak the information to the media, and even as a Social Outcast he had a reputation to lose. However, Heath had to calm down now, and a shower would help him.

Before the ginger went to the bathroom, he helped his friend to take off the heavy strap-on. "I'm sorry I made you wear this. I know you've always hated it. Please promise me you'll throw it away and never wear anything like that again - not for me, not for anyone. You are better than this. I should not have forced you to it."

"You've never forced me to anything," Adam said, and he sounded like he really believed it. But when he saw the skeptical look of his friend, he added, "I promise I won't wear it again."

Heath was worried about him, but he wanted to give him the alone time he'd wished for. So he didn't hurry with his shower.

About ten minutes later he returned, dressed in boxers and a T-shirt. He had a fresh towel and a wet washcloth in his hands. Adam sat up and let him put the towel on the stained sheets. "Thanks," he said and wanted to take the cloth.

But Heath kept it in his hands. "Lie down. I'll do it."

Adam wanted to protest. He was still completely naked and he knew Heath would feel uncomfortable touching him now. However, when he looked into the eyes of his friend, he could only obey.

Cautiously, Heath cleaned his legs and butt cheeks while he tried to avoid putting any pressure on the wounded area. "I'm really sorry I treated you like this. I think I projected my self-hate on you."

His friend was shocked. Before he could think about it, he grabbed Heath's hand and wanted to tell him that he had no reason to hate himself. But at that moment Heath saw the bite marks, and he could also see the older scars and knew that Adam hadn't done this for the first time earlier. His eyes filled with tears again. "I didn't know I made you do this to yourself. You should've told me," he sobbed.

Adam sat up and hugged his friend. "It's okay. Don't worry about it, okay?"

They sat there for a while until Adam leaned back and smiled. When Heath looked at him confusedly, he explained, "I'm glad you're still the kind man I've fallen in love with."

 

* * *

 

After that incident, they didn't sleep with each other again. When they were in public, they still acted like good friends. But when they were alone, there was some kind of tension in the air. They talked and sometimes even laughed. However, to Adam it seemed like the distance between their beds was bigger than ever.

One week after WrestleMania, Adam lost another match. Heath didn't blame him for it, but the older man was very quiet until they were in their hotel room.

"I need to talk to you." He sounded very serious, and Heath immediately sat down on his bed and looked at him.

"I'm going to leave," Adam said.

"What do you mean?" Heath was confused.

"I asked for my release. I had my last match tonight."

Heath stared at him, shocked and speechless, until he finally asked, "Why?"

Adam sighed. "I can't take this anymore - to be so close to you but to know you will never feel the same way that I do."

"But I..." Heath halted. Adam was right. He couldn't lie to himself. He wasn't gay or bi; he loved his wife. "I will miss you."

Adam smiled sadly. "I'll miss you, too."

"I'm sure you will find someone else who will love you back. Someone better than me, who will treat you the way you deserve."

"Yeah," Adam said unconvincedly. _There was no one better than Heath. He was perfect._ Adam didn't want anyone else.

After a moment, he asked insecurely, "Can you do me a favor? I mean, there was always something..." He hesitated. "I would really like to sleep next to you. Just for one night. I promise I won't touch you!" He looked at the single beds and realized it would be pretty much impossible not to touch while sleeping. "Maybe we can still get a room with a double bed..."

Heath shook his head. "It's okay. I trust you."

Adam smiled - and this time he was really happy.

They decided to get ready for bed, and a little later Adam was sitting on his bed nervously. He was wearing a T-shirt and sweatpants and waited for the other man to come back from the bathroom.

A few minutes later Heath returned, dressed in a T-shirt and boxers. He climbed into his bed and patted to the spot next to him. "Come!"

Adam got up, went over to him and lay down next to him.

Heath smiled at him. "Good night."

His friend wondered if this was really a good idea, because he could barely fight the urge to reach out and kiss Heath. So he decided to turn around.

The ginger moved closer to him. "Is it okay if I do this?" He carefully spooned Adam. The other man thought he'd already fallen asleep. _This was too good to be true!_ He nodded and enjoyed the touch. But he didn't dare to grab Heath's arm that was lying around his waist. Although he was very happy, he couldn't sleep a lot. It was his last night with Heath, and he wanted to cherish every second of it.

 

* * *

 

The next morning it was time for him to leave. "Wait a moment," Heath said when Adam was ready to go. "I have a farewell gift for you."

Adam was surprised. "But you've already..."

"I want to give you a kiss," Heath interrupted him. "And I promise I will only think of you, not Beulah or anyone else."

His friend stared at him incredulously. "I don't think that's a good idea. I won't be able to..."

He couldn't finish his sentence as Heath stepped forward and pressed his lips on him.

The ginger had always wondered what it would feel like to kiss another man. Adam's lips were softer than he'd expected. He grabbed the back of his friend's head; his fingers tangled in Adam's long hair.

The older man reciprocated the kiss, diffidently, unsure how far he could go. He placed his hands on Heath's hips and felt a little shiver from the other man.

Finally, Heath stepped back and smiled at him shyly.

Adam smiled back. "Thank you. You've made me the happiest man alive." He grabbed his bag. "I gotta go now. Good bye, Heathy baby."

"Take care!" Heath answered as he watched his best friend leave. When the door was closed again, he sank to his knees and started to cry.

 


End file.
